It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This
by knightengales
Summary: There's been another pack hanging around in Beacon Hills this entire time. When they are exposed to Derek's pack and the alpha pack and the Argents, well, they think it's time to join forces. Starts during "Master Plan." Stiles/OC with a little Isaac/OC. See inside for full information and summary. Trigger warning for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Main: Stiles/OC, Isaac/OC_  
_Secondary: Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Derek/OC, Peter/Melissa_  
_Summary: There's been another pack hanging around in Beacon Hills this entire time. When they exposed to Derek's pack and the alpha and the Argents, well, they think it's time to join forces. When they find that their alpha, Beth Beliveau, is mated to a certain human, things get much more complicated. Not to mention the lone hunter with a vendetta against the Beliveau's._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, though I wish I did. This is a fan made story published before Season 3. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND DESIRED._

* * *

It wasn't as though the night had been hard on them at all. Because right when one problem ends, a new one begins the next morning.

Peter points out the mark on the door.

Isaac thinks that Peter and Derek must sit and plan this shit sometimes, because they always talk in lines so over-dramatically. It's endearing when it's light-hearted but annoying as hell when he's asking a question. It takes an entire minute longer to tell him that there's an alpha, than it would have if Derek would just speak normally.

They all hear the footsteps coming towards them. It looks like another werewolf at first, maybe one of the alphas. Derek stands up a little straighter getting ready for a fight.

The teen, that Isaac recognizes as one of his school-mates, stops in front of the trio, and just as he opens his mouth to talk, a girl Isaac sees at school all the time has jumped, on all fours, between them.

"You do not touch them, Adam," she says, still crouching protectively in front of the men. "Your problem is with me, and no one else."

"Oh, but that's where you are so blindingly wrong, dollface," he says pulling out a gun from his back. "It involves every single werewolf in this shit town. Beth, did you really think you could keep all of them protected by just distracting me?"

By this time, Beth and Adam are circling each other.

Her eyes are red, and Isaac might have thought she was in the alpha pack if it didn't look like she was protecting them.

"Who are you two, anyways?" Peter asks watching the two.

"Well, Mr. Peter Hale, this is little Beth Beliveau. You remember her, right? The Hales and Beliveaus used to be inseparable, but when the Hales died the Beliveaus stuck their heads in the sand like the cowards they are," the boy speaks coolly, with an underlying venom that leaves them all with chills. "And me, while I'm just a hunter. I work with the Argents occasionally, but I prefer to be a lone wolf. See what I did there?"

But, Beth stays silent. She circles with the hunter, keeping herself between them and him at all times.

"That was the plan, to keep your pack buried deep within the human scene so they could breeze through high school unnoticed by us silly hunters. Too bad, I was irrevocably attracted to you and found out your filthy secret."

Still the girl stays silently circling him, her claws having grown out during his jibes.

"Then what does this have to do with us?" Derek asks, letting his eyes turn red as he stares the hunter down.

"Well, Derek, it's been a long time. You seem so troubled; Kate really did a number on you…" Adam trails off thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off the circling predator that was Beth Beliveau.

Derek growls and moves to attack, but Peter holds him back. He drags the two of them closer to the house and closer to Isaac.

"Leave them alone, Adam," Beth finally speaks up. Her back still arched as she circled on all fours, Beth gives a warning growl. "I won't hesitate this time."

"Fine, since you'll try to kill me anyways, maybe I should just spill out all the information about your pack to them?"

Beth growled much louder this time.

"You've kept safe for too long. Your kind, pathetic dogs, deserved to be hunted. Especially that pitiable group of kids you call your betas. How many betas do you have again? Three, wasn't it? Oh no, that's right, you have four. Your younger brother, Patrick Beliveau. He's six now. My, how time just flies when you plotting a pack's demise!"

Isaac could feel the worry coming off Derek and Peter, though he knew the two would never show it. This kid was insane.

Sure, Isaac always thought he was a little off, when he saw Adam James around school. He walked with his head high, as if the entire school was beneath him, but his shoulders were always forward, as if to_ seem_ inconspicuous and shy. He was a straight A student, was on the swim team, ate lunch at a table of kids with their noses buried in a book, and apparently was a werewolf hunter the entire time.

"Well, Beth, you have anything else to say? Or should I just kill you now," Adam says tugging the safety on his gun, which reeked of wolfsbane. "Oooo, maybe I should tell them why we're here. I think the three of them might like to know why they're going to die."

"Derek, we should get out of here, while the kid is distracted," Peter whispers lowly so that only the werewolves could here.

"Get out. Go hide. Run," Beth commands from her circling.

Before the three can even move, the boy has shot a bullet right next to them.

"Now, not so fast," Adam says darkly. "They deserve to know. To know the truth."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the growl that leaves Beth's throat is loud, threatening, and completely animalistic.

"You know, you're really lucky that we let little Patrick live this long."

Her body grows lanky as her short frame is stretched. Her claws become more accentuated, her fangs longer, her face now clearly that of a werewolf. Her eyes were a dark shade of red, glowing dangerously bright.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have sold out both packs to the alpha pack so soon, I could have had so much fun torturing all of you…" Adams says so thoughtfully, so casually.

Beth attempts pounces on her prey, but his gun shoots right into her left shoulder. The wolfsbane quickly makes the wound ooze black. She howls in pain and slashes the gun out of his hand.

The two begin circling once again, and Adam just pulls a second gun out from an ankle holster.

The three watch in amazement as the two continue to circle. How could the girl still stand with a wolfsbane bullet imbedded in her shoulder? Let alone, walk in circles against hunter.

"Oh, boo. You knocked my first gun away. Now, that's not fair at all."

"Adam, leave. I will kill you this time," Beth speaks confidently. Though all of them know she is dying right now, if they don't get that bullet out.

"Nope," Adam says, with a loud pop on the 'p.' "Not a chance. You won't kill me. You wouldn't dare spill hunter blood. It would put your pack in too much danger, but I guess I'll just have to see you at school on Monday. Well, if you don't die, that is, but I don't want to make it too easy on you."

The boy shoots her twice more, once in the side and once on her right hand. Beth falls to the leafy ground, black blood gushing out of the wounds. She's still awake, but not standing.

And Adams laughs and walks away.

When he's far off in the distance, Peter runs over the fallen girl. "This is not how I wanted to see you again, Beth."

"Me neither, Peter," she says. "It's nice to see that you've healed and grown back some sanity."

"Peter, how do you know her?" Derek asks, keeping Isaac behind him to protect him.

"Derek, you should remember, I used to babysit Beth Beliveau for her mom. She was at our house all the time, until the fire that is."

Derek doesn't seemed too pleased with the situation at hand, but they see a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"You finally got your wolf, huh?" He finally says with a small smirk, remembering how she was a toddler without having grown into the werewolf genes yet.

Beth laughs a bit before wincing in pain. Isaac doesn't know how or why she's still alive.

"So I'm guessing Momma Beliveau is dead, since you're the alpha now?" Peter says picking up the wounded girl.

"Yeah, she died about four years ago," the girl grits out in pain. "Some asshole hunter. Want to put me down so I can get back to the Beliveau house to patch myself up?"

"You can barely walk," Isaac marvels at her. "You got shot three times."

"Here, we'll just take you back to the house," Derek offers.

Then the four start their trek towards the Beliveau house.

"You literally live four house down from Stiles," Isaac comments. "How did we never figure that out?"

"I'm good at keeping my betas safe," Beth states, unlocking the front door. "Come in, I'll explain things in a bit."

Peter, Derek, and Isaac straggle in, seating themselves on the couch in the living room. Beth sets her keys on the small table and walks away to what they assume is a bathroom, leaving a large trail of blood and black ooze with each step.

"BETH, YOU GOT BLOOD AND GUCK ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR. I JUST WASHED THAT."

Isaac covers his ears that the shrill scream. This must have been one of her betas, he thinks.

The woman who yelled, storms past them in the living room and straight into another.

"AND YOU BROUGHT A BUNCH OF STRANGE RANDOM MEN INTO MY HOUSE."

"They're what is left of the Hale pack, Valentina. Check your fucking privilege, this is my house. I own the property, pay the bills, and work my ass off to keep it," Beth says from the bathroom. "And stop with the shouting, you're making our guests uncomfortable."

"We have guests? I'm totally naked up here. God, give a wolf a warning, Beth!" shouts another female from the upstairs

They can hear her scrambling around to put on clothing, and Isaac cannot contain his laughter at this point. Peter chuckles along, while Derek smirks.

"Sorry, boys," Beth calls out from the bathroom with a small laugh of her own. "Derek, do me a favor, and grab three of bullets out of the blue box on the table, you know the rest."

Derek does as she asked, quickly setting up three piles of wolfsbane ash, and soon Beth comes into the room. She reaches down and grabs the first pile, throwing it into the wound on her hand first. The second is stuff into her side, and the third into her shoulder.

Derek is impressed now, because she doesn't even flinch, as though she was used to the pain of being shot with wolfsbane.

"That's a lot of scars, you got there, Beth," Peter notes, looking at her marred torso and shoulders. "Werewolves don't scar, unless the wound was made with mountain ash and silver."

"What has that hunter done to you?" Derek breathes out.

"Enough."

That's the only answer the mysterious girl gives them, as the wounds continues to close up. Luckily, the three newly closed wounds don't scar her body anymore.

"Your wounds heal much slower than normal," Isaac comments, looking quizzical.

Peter's head snaps to Beth. "Did you-"

Before he can say anything else, Beth gives a curt yes and walks back out of the room.

"Did she what, Peter?" Derek asks.

Peter looks conflicted and keeps silent, and soon Beth returns in a fresh pair of black leggings and a loose maroon blouse.

"He was asking if I mated a human, which I did, but no, it is not that Adam kid," Beth responds sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"I don't understand why that's so bad?" Isaac asks.

"Because whatever happens to the mate happens to the other. If one of them is human, the entire issues of mating is one sided. So if the human is injured, the werewolf is hurt too and will heal at a slower rate," Peter explains.

"If both mates are wolves, they heal. The injuries are still shared, but both parties heal, so it's not that bad," Derek finishes, looking over to Beth. "If the human mate is killed, the werewolf dies for sure. Most of the time, the werewolf will heal almost as slow as a human."

"Wow, that sucks," Isaac sympathizes.

"It sure does," she responds. "By the way, I'm Beth. I know we haven't been properly introduced."

She reaches over to shake his hand, and he smiles. "Isaac Lahey."

"Oh, by the way, good job at the game, Isaac," she says kindly.

"You were at the game?" Derek asks.

"Oh, I'm always at the games," Beth says with a laugh.

"How come we can never smell the werewolf on you when you're at school?" Isaac asks.

"To be honest, I really do not know. I think it's because I was a wolf before you turned so the scent wasn't anything different. Or maybe I wear too much perfume."

"Oh, it's definitely just that your perfume is so freaking heavy, Beth," laughs that voice that had shouted from upstairs earlier.

Beth shakes her head. "This is Callan Hunter. She's one of my betas."

Callan reaches out and shakes their hands, flashing them each a smile.

"Well, I guess our packs are totally allying much quicker than I thought," Beth muses. "So Derek, how do you feel about cozying up the two of our packs?"

"Like an alliance?" Derek says.

"I'm talking a little cozier, like us joining yours," Beth says, and her words really piss off Callan, though Derek, Peter, and Isaac have no idea why.

"WHAT?!"

"Callan, now is not the time. I'm saving our asses here."

"Oh, it sure as hell is the time. You can't afford to be a beta; you are mated to a human for fuck's sake," Callan says, her voice raising until it reaches a shout.

"Look, merging the packs is beneficial for everyone. There is more than enough room for Isaac, Derek, and Peter to live here, instead of the burnt Hale house or that abandoned train station," Beth says. "Everyone would be stronger and safer. I don't see any problems with it."

"Oh, you don't see any fucking problems!" Callan shouts standing up from her perch at Isaac's side. "I see one gigantic problem. The fact that your human gets attacked or beaten, oh, I don't know, every twenty fucking minutes. Beth, the only reason you're still alive is that you're an alpha. You heal more than a beta. If you lose that, you'll die."

"I will be fine," Beth says venomously.

"I see where the girl is coming from though, Beth," Peter chides. "She has a point; if your mate is getting hurt constantly, you need the extra healing power."

"I healed when I was a beta just fine, and I will heal just the same now if I become a beta once more."

"You've been mated since you were a beta?" Derek asks. "That's at least four years, and probably more than that."

"She mated the boy when we were in second grade, like eight years ago," Callan chimes in. "And I recall you spending a lot of time in the hospital."

"You know _nothing_ about the hospital, so shut up," Beth snarled. "I was there for more than just being hurt. I was there because he was there a lot too."

"Why won't you just tell us who you fucking mated?" Callan yells.

"Because my mating is my own private life," Beth spits out. Because god fucking damnit, how dare Callan act like she understands mating at all. She hasn't even found her mate yet.

"She has a point," Derek says. "She has the right to keep that a secret. As for the packs merging, I say we do it. Beth should be able to heal, and if not, we will get her help."

"Fucking hell," Callan mutters to herself, deciding she's done with this conversation.

"The guest rooms are already set up for guests, we have four guest rooms. Every two rooms have a bathroom. You guys could move in tonight, if you wanted?" Beth offers. "I keep the rooms nice and clean, for instances where stuff like this might happen."

Peter, Derek, and Beth continue to talk over the arrangements, when the door opens.

"The boys are back, guys," says a new voice of a young man who walks in with a six year old, who Derek assumes is Patrick.

"Hey, Ricky, this is Peter and Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey, we're joining their pack," Beth explains as she runs over to pick up her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Main: Stiles/OC, Isaac/OC_  
_Secondary: Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Derek/OC, Peter/Melissa_  
_Summary: There's been another pack hanging around in Beacon Hills this entire time. When they are exposed to Derek's pack and the alpha pack and the Argents, well, they think it's time to join forces. When they find that their alpha, Beth Beliveau, is mated to a certain human, things get much more complicated. Not to mention the lone hunter with a vendetta against the Beliveau's._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, though I wish I did. This is a fan made story set before Season 3. _

_I apologize that this is really really late. I apologize to any deeply invested reader for the wait._

_REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND DESIRED._

* * *

"WHAT?!" This Ricky character yells. It seems to Derek and Peter, that all her beta's are against this decision.

"Does that mean I have more play friends?" Patrick says from Beth's arms as she bring him into the sitting room.

Beth nods, and Patrick cheers. He cuddles into her lap once they are seated in the armchair.

"You aren't even thinking right now, Beth," Ricky scolds. "You could die. Do you get that?"

"Look, I have thought this through. It was going to happen from the moment I found out about the alpha pack coming to town," Beth explains. "I know the risks, but the pack comes first."

Ricky opens his mouth to argue, but Callan interrupts him. "It's no use. Beth isn't going to change her mind."

Derek wonders to himself how Beth can deal with all these kids.

"Guys, I get it," Beth says, not looking up from the toddler on her lap. "But your safety is more important than me healing alpha-fast. I'll be okay."

Ricky and Callan look like they are about to protest, but then the angry girl from earlier, Valentina, Isaac thinks, walks back in.

"Beth is a stubborn and stupid bitch who won't listen to anyone but herself and that journal her mom left her," Valentina says angrily. "She doesn't care how we feel about anything, so long as we are "safe" or what she deems safe."

"Valentina, I am so close to beating your fucking ass. My mom made me alpha because I don't let my passion rule my decisions," Beth states. "If you would cool your temper a bit, you might find it's all easier when you're not screaming."

At this point Isaac, Derek, and Peter feel extremely uncomfortable, because Valentina keeps yelling at Beth for everything, from the blood still on the floor to the merging of the packs.

Ricky and Callan have long since left the room, and Patrick has stayed seated in his sister's lap giggling at Valentina's rage.

"Valentina, that is a enough," Beth says in a voice that screams 'shut the fuck up before I rip your throat out with my teeth.' "Either you will calm down or you will leave and come back when you can."

The beta storms out the house, slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry, guys, Valentina can be a bit difficult sometimes."

Derek and Peter both raise an eyebrow at Beth. Isaac says "A bit?"

Beth shrugs then stands up, setting Patrick down on the chair. "I'm going to clean up. Now would be an excellent time to get anything you need."

So that's just what Derek, Peter, and Isaac do. And when they return, they are greeted with a now blood and black guck free floor and a very angrily yelling Valentina.

Upon entering the house, Ricky whispers "Come, I'll show you your rooms, Peter, Derek. Callan will show you yours, Isaac."

Now, Isaac is standing in their living room, listening to Valentina scream strings of curses while Beth stands there unamused. Callan walks in the room with her hands covering Patrick's ear. She silently ushers him past the yelling match, and into a room with a bed, desk, and dresser. There's two doors, a bathroom and closet, he assumes. He smiles gratefully as Callan and Patrick leave and unpacks the little he has. Isaac goes to sleep, happy to finally have a home again.

That next Monday, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are eating lunch in the cafeteria. Allison runs frantically to them.

"Guys, my dad brought in another hunter," she says out of breath. "She's our age and started school today."

"Allison, what is going on? Why does your dad need another hunter?"

_When they reach home that night, Chris's face oozes disappointment. "You didn't follow the code."_

_Allison just looks at her father with bland discontent. "No, I'm-glad-you're-safe?"_

_"Gerard played you the same way he played Kate and your mother. You don't understand the importance of code over emotion," he continues. "I can't let you lead hunts. Since you have consistently broke code, we have found another woman to lead hunts."_

_Allison cannot contain her anger at this point. "You can't do this. In the Argents, the females make the decisions. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only female left."_

_Allison's voice steadily rises as she argues her plea._

_"Rules can be bended. There is another family of hunters, the Ashe family. Their current leader stepped down, moved to Beacon Hills, and will lead our operation."_

_"You can't do this dad," Allison starts._

_"I already have. I called her before the lacrosse game. She's already in Beacon Hills at her apartment."_

_"Dad, this is insane," she says. "We can't trust some random woman we've never met."_

_Chris's face can't hide the hurt that it takes to take this away from Allison. "I have met her, and you will too, on Monday when she starts at the high school. She is in your grade. It's time we take a break from all this; you need time to just be a normal teenager-"_

_Before he could continue, Allison interrupted in anger, "Now? Seriously? After I dated a werewolf and almost killed like six of them, now I get to be normal? This is such a joke."_

"Her name is Keris Ashe," Allison says.

"Okay, so she follows code, what's so wrong with someone who follows code?" Stiles asks.

"My dad said different families have different codes. What if the Ashe's kill any and all werewolves for no reason?"

"Allison, your dad wouldn't reach out to someone like that," Scott placates. "Let's not worry until we're sure something bad is going to happen."

"Oh hey guys, you don't mind if my new APUSH partners sit with us today, do you?" Stiles asks.

"Oh god, who did you get stuck with this time?" Scott asks with a groan. "The last time you guys had groups, we were stuck with that creepy, know-it-all Adam kid."

"Actually, it's two very nice, non-creepy girls," Stiles says. "They are the ones that asked me to be in their group."

"Why would they do that?" Isaac asks with a laugh, because seriously, Stiles walked right into that one.

Stiles fakes a scoff before gesturing to his partners to come join him at the table. Isaac turns around to see none other than Callan Hunter and Beth Beliveau walking towards them. Well Callan walking, while dragging a very uncomfortable Beth behind her.

"Hey, Stiles," Callan says cheerfully sitting down next to him. Beth sits across from her next to Isaac, acknowledging everyone with a small nod, before continuing to glower at Callan.

"Don't mind Beth, she's just being a sourwolf today," Callan says with a laugh before striking up a conversation with Stiles on their upcoming APUSH project. While Isaac laughs, Scott, Stiles, and Allison turn to look at the two newcomers in confusion.

"Do you think those two could be werewolves?" Scott whispers to Isaac.

"Oh, they are," Isaac says. "I can smell them. Can't you?"

"I don't know, they smell the same as they always do."

"Which is like werewolves. Because they are werewolves, and they can hear us," Isaac explains with a small smile.

"How do you know that for sure?" Scott asks with accusing eyes.

"Because they asked to be apart of Derek's pack last night," Isaac exasperatingly explains.

"WHAT?!"

"So much for whispering," Isaac trails off.

"It wasn't really doing much for you," Callan says with a small smile, flashing her gold eyes.

"Stop that," Beth scolds. "Just because I'm not alpha anymore, it doesn't mean you can go flashing your eyes or fangs or claws."

"You're an alpha?" Stiles asks.

"No," Beth says stiffly. "I was an alpha. Past tense."

"We joined Derek's pack," Callan explains to the whole table. "It was Beth's idea because, you know, the whole pack of-"

Beth eyes flashed gold as she gave a low growl.

"of werewolves is stronger than a pack of three," Callan finished. To Scott, Stiles, and Allison, it sounded more like a question.

_"Beth, can you hear me? I bet you can, can't you? I can't wait to kill you in the most horrifying way possible. I had the best idea last night. I could just kill your mate right in front of you. But I'd do it slowly. So while that Stilinski boy dies a slow and painful death, you watch the love of your life die and feel his excruciating pain as it tears you apart too. I can already feel the blood running over my hands. Fucking hell, the feeling is almost orgasmic, Beth. Can you feel it too?"_

Beth stands up from the table, "Sorry, guys, I'm just going to go get something from my locker. I'll be right back. Callan, you better be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

Beth walks out of the cafeteria to her locker where Adam James stands with a smirk. "I see you could hear me, from all the way in the cafeteria. Maybe I should kill you in the hallway. So everyone can see the grueling details of your death."

"What do you want?"

"Beth, Beth, Beth, I want you dead. I want your pack dead. I want every werewolf ever dead."

Beth's eyes narrow as she glares at the hunter. "Did you hear about the new hunter in town? I hear she's an Ashe, Beth. I can't wait to kill her too. Can you believe she follows a code?"

He trails off with a dark chuckle.

"So, Beth, when are you going to tell Derek's pack the truth?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Main: Stiles/OC, Isaac/OC_  
_Secondary: Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Derek/OC, Peter/Melissa_  
_Summary: There's been another pack hanging around in Beacon Hills this entire time. When they are exposed to Derek's pack and the alpha pack and the Argents, well, they think it's time to join forces. When they find that their alpha, Beth Beliveau, is mated to a certain human, things get much more complicated. Not to mention the lone hunter with a vendetta against the Beliveau's._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, though I wish I did. This is a fan made story set before Season 3._

_REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND DESIRED. SERIOUSLY. PLEASE REVIEW. IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED._

* * *

"So, Beth, when are you going to tell Derek's pack the truth?" Adam James spits out walking towards Beth.

Next, he has her backed against a locker. Adam pulls a small knife out from his pocket.

"Do you remember this little guy? A true silver knife, and when it was forged, the blacksmith added mountain ashe to it. Do you know when that was, Beth baby? 1801. One of my ancestors made it just for this," he murmurs with a sickeningly sweet voice. "For permanently carving up werewolves."

"So what, you're just going to give me another scar, huh?" Beth's head tilts slightly in a show of submission.

"Of course, I am, silly."

The cool knife slides across the smooth skin of her nape. Adam drags the blade up to her face. "Should I mark you here? Where everyone can see?"

The knife pierces the skin of her bottom lip, splitting it open off center. He then drag the blade just over her skin, to her forehead.

Beth is silent. Knife burns against her skin, and the cut burns even worse. She can feel the skin knitting itself back together, but the trace amount of silver leaves her lip with a small ident of a scar.

"Hm, that one's too small, don't you think?"

The blade drags into the skin of her forehead, as Adam drags it in a diagonal line to her cheek.

"This one is much better."

The pain wakes up her wolf, who begins begging to shift out. Beth grounds herself in the moment, 'Think of Stiles. Think of Stiles.' Her fangs and claws protrude out, but her eyes are still a normal shade of pastel blue.

The line across her face burns with excruciating ferocity. In this moment, Beth feels like nothing could ever feel worse. The cut is deeper than the one on her lip; Beth feels the skin slowly but surely starting to heal. The blood drip down her face.

"I guess I'll see you around, Beth," Adam says pulling away. "Have fun explaining that one."

As Beth slides to the ground in agony, the table is buzzing about the new-found werewolves.

"Why didn't you help us with anything?" Scott asks accusatorily. "We could have used a lot of help."

"Beth, that's why," Callan explains. "After the Hale fire, Beth's mom made us swear not to get involved with any other werewolves unless it was absolutely necessary for our survival. Then when Beth's mom died, Beth took it a step further. She made sure no one would find out anything. Then issues started coming up, and things started getting worse. Beth decided we needed a bigger pack, so she asked to join Derek's."

"I don't like Beth," Scott decides.

"That's my best friend you're talking about, Scott," Callan says with a warning glare.

"You guys are missing the part where Adam James, apparently a hunter, tried to attack Derek, Peter, and I, and then Beth runs in and saves us," Isaac informs the group.

"What?! HE APPROACHED YOU GUYS?" Callan sounds panicked. "Oh, oh dear god, that's why Beth was hurt. He shot her, didn't he?"

Isaac nods.

"Okay, I knew it. Adam James is the worst," Stiles says. "I was right about Matt, and I am right about Adam. You guys should listen to me more."

"Adam is nothing like Matt. He doesn't just want revenge on Beth; he wants a genocide of everyone around her. He's tortured Beth on more than one occasion," Callan says.

"Why? Beth hasn't done anything, has she?" Scott asks.

"No, well, yes, but no," Callan says. "Adam and Beth dated during the beginning of the year. Then he figures out she's a werewolf. Which is fine because at the time, he followed a code. Then he finds out that she has already found her mate, and it's not him. Adam was so mad; he started hurting her. So we made her dump him. That night, we found her cut open in our backyard, wrapped with wolfsbane, in a mountain ash circle."

"All because she didn't mate him and when he found out, his beating her led into her dumping him?" Stiles says. "Sheesh, that a bit extreme for a heartbreak."

"Well, mating is pretty extreme," Callan says. "Anyways, Adam started threatening to hurt us, so Beth kept taking the blunt of his abuse and torture to keep him away from us. She was afraid if we got involved with anyone else, he'd start hurting you guys too."

"Okay, I like her a little better," Scott admits. "So Adam went ape shit after finding out she mated someone that wasn't him."

"It wasn't just that it wasn't him. It was that it was another human," Callan says. "Mating humans usually ends up with the human dead or turned. Hunters take it very seriously."

"That's why my parents kept freaking out about Scott and I," Allison says.

"So what's mating like? What does it mean?" Scott asks looking at Allison.

"Basically when you become a werewolf, there's you and your wolf. While you are one and the same, you have different instincts and abilities. Sometimes, the wolf can tell just by looking at the person, that the two of you were made for each other. Whenever you're near your mate, your wolf will give a continuous and low growl, kind of like a content purr that you hear in your head. You heal faster in the presence of your mate. You can pick out their scent or sound above anything else. While all that sounds great," Callan pauses noticing Scott's stealing of glances at Allison, "whenever your mate is injured, you feel their pain. Mating is extremely rare in this era. Beth is one of five recorded in this century."

"Wow, that sucks," Stiles says. "So why doesn't she just start dating her mate? Save herself the pain of being away from him. Plus if she's with him all the time, Adam couldn't hurt him at all."

"Because Adam must have threatened her hurt the guy?" Isaac guesses looking to Callan.

"Exactly, he'd kill the kid, slowly and painfully if Beth ever went to him. Beth won't let Adam touch the kid."

"So who did Beth mate?" Scott asks.

"She won't tell anyone," Callan sighs. "Only Beth and Adam know who it is. We only know three things about her mate: it's a boy, he gets hurt constantly, and he spent half of his childhood in the hospital for some reason."

"Hahaha, that sounds like Stiles," Scott says with a snicker.

"Are you kidding? Did you see the way she looks at me? Did you hear the way she talks to me? Beth thinks I'm annoying, and I get the dstinct feel that she dislikes me. Extremely," Stiles says.

The table laughs, as Callan agrees.

"Seriously, guys, if Adam approaches you, run or get Beth. Don't let him get you alone. Ever."

"We're big boy werewolves, we can take care of ourselves," Scott challenges.

"Try saying that with a silver knife at your throat and a wolfsbane bullet inches from blasting your brains out," Beth retorts as she seats herself at the table. Her head is down as she furiously taps away at a text message on her phone. In this moment, Beth regrets getting her auburn hair cut into a pixie cut.

Looking up and showing the table her new scar, Beth continues, "If Adam comes near you, get me. This is nothing like you've dealt with before."

"Oh my god, that was not there earlier!" Stiles attempts to whisper, pointing at the diagonal scar that stretches across her face. "How the hell are you going to hide that giant scar across your face?

"You can figure out who I ran into in the halls, but I'd appreciate it if you'd shut the fuck up." Beth's voice is cold and abrasive and matches the harsh glare sitting across her face.

"I told you Beth didn't like me," Stiles says, leaning towards Callan.

While on the outside, Beth gives a glare. Her insides are breaking. Her wolf is whining. Both the wolf and Beth understand the necessity of the cold shoulder. But, fuck, it doesn't hurt any less. And to top it off, he's so close to Callan. When that should be Beth! He should laugh and whisper with her, not Callan. 'Calm down, Beth. Callan's only got eyes for Ricky. Stiles and Callan are just friends. They're just friends.'

Isaac could sense the inner chaos plaguing Beth. "You mated Stiles didn't you?" He whispered lowly into her ear. He knew they were the only two that could hear him at the moment.

Beth gave a stiff nod. "Don't say a word. No on is supposed to know, okay? He's safer this way."

"He's going to figure it out at some point, you know how smart he is."

"Don't remind me, Isaac."

The bell rings, and student start to flock out of the cafeteria. Isaac, Stiles, Scott are all sitting in chemistry with Mr. Harris, when the door opens; the boys pay no heed to the door, just continue working on the pointless busy work.

"Mr. James, Miss Beliveau, you are not in this period of chemistry."

They look to see a smirking Adam and a pissed off Beth.

"Our schedules were changed. I hope it's not too much of a problem, Mr. Harris."

Adam's voice is slick and sweet, littered with an underlying venom.

"Not at all. In fact, maybe Miss Beliveau's genius can bring up Mr. Stilinski's failing grade. Mr. James, I assume you will continue working on your own."

"A C minus is passing, Mr. Harris," Stiles pipes up.

"Well, now, you have a D plus. Why don't you move to an empty table so you can continue your class work with Ms. Beliveau."

The class laughs a bit. Stiles grumbles to himself as he moves to another table. Beth sits down next to him, pulling out work.

"So why did change your schedule?" Stiles whispers to her.

"He was going to hurt my mate if I didn't transfer into this period with him. I had to make sure Adam couldn't get him alone."

"So that means your mate is in this class, right?" Stiles looks excited. "Can I start guessing people?"

"No."

"Come on! Please?"

Beth doesn't respond.

"Is it that kid with the green and blue rugby shirt?"

"Is it the hipster guy?"

"I know! Is it the dude in all black?

"Just stop, Stiles," Beth growls out. "I'm not going to tell you who he is."

"Okay, then I'll just keep guessing."

Stiles looks around the room, trying to see if he can figure which boys in this classroom could be him.

"Is it Mr. Harris?"

Beth shoved Stiles head down into the desk. "You're giving me a headache, Stiles."

"Is there a problem back there, Stilinski, Beliveau?"

"No, Mr. Harris. Stiles was just having an issue with idea of oppositely charged atoms repelling. So I demonstrated the principle with the desk. I'm sure you can relate," Beth says with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure you'll understand that I have to give the two of you detention. For Stilinski's stupidity and your disruption. Now, get back to work."

The two groan and glare at each other before returning to the work in front of them.

"That really hurt, you bitch," Stiles mutters, knowing the girl could hear him.

"Yeah, well you deserved it."

"I don't understand why you dislike me so much," Stiles murmurs.

Beth's heart breaks a little at his words and downcast tone. "I don't dislike you."

Stiles rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm being honest here. I think you're great and stuff."

"Is part of being a werewolf being really bad at compliments?"

"Probably. I never know what to say," Beth whispers with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"I just don't like talking about the whole mating situation. Callan shouldn't have even brought it up with you guys."

The bell rings, and everyone brings leaving the classroom with their things. Adam walks past with a nasty glare, dropping a small note on Beth's stack of books as he checks her shoulder harshly.

"What psychological disorder do you think he has?" Stiles says with a scowl.

"It would take hours to properly diagnose," Beth replies.

"Good thing we got detention. We'll have all the time in the world to do it."

Beth can hear her heart jump at his statement. Her wolf gives a low content growl, when his hand gives her arm a friendly pat in goodbye.

Isaac walks up the flushed girl. "I bet you he figures it out by the end of the day, during detention."

Beth smacks his arm, and walks to her next class. Classes fly by, and soon Stiles and Beth are sitting in Mr. Harris's classroom in detention.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, though I wish I did. This is a fan made story set before Season 3._

**_REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND DESIRED._**_ SERIOUSLY. PLEASE REVIEW. IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED._

_No really, please review. For the love of all that is Teen Wolf, please review._

* * *

The two sit in a sort of awkward silence. Stiles looks at Beth as she did homework. He sees the folded note that Adam dropped on her books.

What could it say? Would the note say who her mate is? Or was it just a threat? Stiles mind burned with questions as he watched the girl with an auburn pixie cut, blue eyes, and pale skin. He really looks at her for the first time in a while. She's short, like really short. Beth is only 4'9", his memory supplies. She is completely proportionate. She legs look long and end perfectly in a pair of simple black Dr Martens, her torso slim with boobs that Stiles really appreciates in her pink oxford shirt, her arms are toned and lead to really pretty, delicate-looking hands. Then there's her face, a strong jaw, a button nose, small dimples, perfect blue eyes.

He still has the fifteen year plan for Lydia, but if he wasn't in it for Lydia, Beth is definitely the kind of girl he would go after.

Beth feels his stare. She tries not to focus on it, but he is just right there. He's totally checking her out. Fuck, if she wanted, she could do anything to him. He probably wouldn't even mind. Her mind drift to something he said in the beginning of the year when talking to Scott. 'Stiles wants to have a good time, many many times, several times in a row.'

Being this close to her mate is not good for her sanity. He's all she can hear, all she can smell. Stiles just being in the same room as her floods her senses.

"Alright, you delinquents, I'm going home."

Finally, Beth thinks to herself. Because it's close to six pm at this point, and she needs to get to work at nine. She'll have time to finish dinner and any homework left before she leaves.

"You two, however, can stay and clean up my classroom. I'll see you two tomorrow. Hopefully at least, Miss Beliveau will have learned her lesson about disrupting my class."

As soon as the door shuts, Stiles is out of his seat. He grabs the note on Beth's desk.

"Stiles, give that back." Her voice is steady as she eyes him like a predator would her prey.

"I have to know what it says. I'm dying of curiosity."

He darts away as she pounces. Stiles quickly tries to open the note as he runs through the classroom.

"Stiles, I don't want you involved in this. Give me back the note."

There's a sense of urgency and panic in her voice as she races to catch him before his nimble fingers open the note.

Finally, he gets the note open.

_**'I thought I told you to stay away from Stilinski. Now, now, dear, I have to kill someone. You're making me do these horrible things.'**_

"Why are you supposed to stay away from me?"

Beth is silent as she grabs the note from him. She shoves the note into the front pocket of her jeans.

"Who knows why he says this shit."

Her voice is shakey when she finally speaks. Stiles is going to figure out that it's him. Beth feels like she can't breathe, like everything is closing in on her in this moment. Suddenly the room's too hot, too stuffy, too filled with Stiles.

"Are you okay, Beth? You look faint," he says concerned.

"Look, stuff is happening. Like really important stuff. I had to join Derek's pack to protect my own, but now Adam is threatening everyone around me. I just need this all to stop."

She steps away from him, and her shoulders slump forward, her head falls to her chest, her arm wrap around her middle. Right now, Beth Beliveau is the picture of vulnerability, and it kind of terrifies Stiles.

He vaguely remembers this is how she looked when she was brought into the station almost a year ago. He's realizing that was when she broke up with Adam and her friends found her cut up in the backyard.

_He had been there hanging out, hoping to spend some time bonding with his dad, well, really just making sure the Sheriff isn't sneaking unhealthy food._

_"Beth, do you know who attacked you?"_

_The girl doesn't lift her head._

_"You don't have to be afraid. They can't hurt you anymore."_

_Silence still fills the room._

_"Beth, you can talk to me. It's my job to protect you."_

_The girl finally looks up. Stiles can see the heavy grief and fear that lingers behind those blue eyes._

_"No one hurt me, Sheriff Stilinski. I did it to myself. Can I go home now?"_

The fear and grief that are still in her eyes almost bring tears to Stiles' own. It's not just sad, it's fucking devastating the way Adam's threats have made her live.

The constant fear and worry for those around her. For her mate. When Callan explained mating, it sounded horrible. Like really horrible. To live in constant fear that they could get hurt and die, that you would die with them.

Stiles and Beth vaguely realize that they've been standing awkwardly looking at each other for like five minutes now.

"So I guess I'll just start cleaning," Beth says, body still wrapped around itself for protection. Her movements are slow and shaky.

Stiles doesn't really know what to say, so he just doesn't say anything. The two of them spend the next hour cleaning the classroom in silence.

Beth is hoping to any god that could possibly exist that Stiles doesn't figure out that he is her mate.

Stiles is thinking. Thinking about Beth. Here she is, a strong werewolf, brought close to tears and death because some hunter is unusually cruel. She can't be with her mate, and though Stiles can't literally relate, he thinks it must be like when his mom died and his dad was separated from the love of his life.

Stiles has known Beth for years. She works at that diner his dad and he stop at for late night dinner/breakfast. She used to volunteer at the hospital with her mom, back when his own mother was in the hospital. She lives like four houses down from him. She and her mom brought his dad and him dinner when his mom died. When they hit middle school, Beth slowly drifted away. Until he didn't even see her in the classes that the two of them did share. He never quite understood why all of a sudden they friendship stopped-

"I'm your mate, aren't I?"

He stops wiping the desk and looks at the girl. Beth freezes at the sink. She quickly finishes the beaker she had been washing.

"I need to go."

She grabs her bag and rushes out of the room. Stiles gives the room a quick once-over, deeming it clean enough, then grabs his things, following her out.

"Beth, wait. Beth!"

By the time he makes it to the parking lot, she is already running through the woods to her house. Stiles sighs, gets in his Jeep, and drives home. This was going to be a long last month of school.

When Beth reaches her home, she hopes Rick will ignore her being out of breath because she had just been running. Beth heads to the kitchen, dropping her backpack on the floor near the front door on the way.

"I'm home!" Beth yells, not really listening if there's a response or not.

The only thoughts running through Beth's head right are a long string of "fucks" repeating over and over again. She quickly pulls some out herbs and seasoning and adds the finishing touches to the stew in the slow cooker that she set up this morning. She quickly leaves a note for the pack, or whoever gets there whenever, saying 'I'll be ready at 8:30'

She listens into the house, trying to hear if anyone is home. No heartbeats. No scents. No nothing. While this is a good thing, because now Beth can have a full blown panic attack without any witnesses, this is an incredibly bad thing. Patrick is supposed to be at the park with Valentina and Callan. Derek, Peter, and Isaac informed her that they would be in the woods searching for any signs of what happened to Erica and Boyd. But Ricky was supposed to be home. Like he texted her earlier, saying he got home from work fine.

Beth puts down the knife she was washing and pauses the clean up for now. She lets her body morph into its new beta form. Beth sets out searching every nook and cranny of this house.

She stops in the room Ricky and Callan share. There's a small note lying on his pillow.

Fuck. No. No. No. Adam had never touched anyone from her pack. Ever.

The faint scent of wolfsbane lingers in the room, confirming her gloomy suspicions.

She picks up the note. _**'I told you I had to kill someone now. Why do you make me do this? You'll find him where we shared "our first time." See you soon, babydoll.'**_

Beth doesn't think before she grabs her phone, immediately calling Callan.

"Hey, Ricky's gone. Adam took him to the alley next to the library. Get there as fast as you can. Make sure Patrick's safe."

Beth has already hung up before Callan manages an answer. She's grabs her emergency bag, a light green duffle, before running to where she knows they'll be.

It was in that alley that they broke up. He nearly killed her for that. Adam always calls that day their first time, because it was the first time he ever tortured her.

Beth runs to the library, not caring if anyone saw her.

The scent hits her before she can see it. It's the scent of death, a quickly growing-cold body. Seconds later, she sees Ricky lying in a pool of his own blood. A cut to his throat being the most reasonable cause of this that she can see at this point.

She starts putting pressure on the wound, trying to push the cut back together so the wound can heal. The wound starts healing a little, but blood is still pouring through.

She hears his faint pulse slowly come to a halt.

Beth is too late.

Beth is too late, and Ricky lost his life because of it.

She falls to her knees; her jaw is clenched as she hold back tears. She quickly grabs the note he left for her in Ricky's front pocket of his jeans.

Callan gets there a minute later. Callan doesn't bother to hold back the tears, or the screams, or the heart-breaking sobs.

Beth pulls out her phone. "Hi, my name is Beth Beliveau. I am at the Beacon Hills Public Library, where I found my friend Ricky Santez in a pool of blood. I'm attempting to stop the bleeding."

Beth tries to keep her voice steady as she explains the situation over the phone. It takes ten minutes before the ambulances and police cruisers show up. His soul is long gone by the time they get there. Her hands are covered in blood, and so are her nice blue jeans

They give her and Callan blankets. Shock blankets. The two of them are in shock. Valentina comes with Patrick soon and takes Callan home.

The Sheriff places a hand on Beth's shoulder, "Miss Beliveau, I'll need you to come down to the station to answer some questions."

She follows him to his cruiser getting in the passenger seat without a word, and they're about to drive away when one of the back doors opens.

"Dad, what's going on? I heard sirens, so I came."

"Stiles, why the hell do you keep listening in on the police scanner?"

Beth can practically smell the annoyance and disappoint on the Sheriff, well under the overwhelming scent of woods, spice, and something sweet which encompasses Stiles natural scent.

"I'm real sorry about my son, Beth-"

Beth gives him curt nod before he can say anything else. The Sheriff takes that as his cue to start driving to the station. The drive is awkward and silent, and Beth tries her best not to be too obvious in the whole breathing in of his scent.

The car feels stuffy, and her wolf is antsy. Not because Stiles is in the car. Okay, maybe that's part of the reason. The other part: Beth and her wolf know that something bad is coming with Adam. He's never touched one of her pack before. Now, he's killed one.

By the time, Beth is pulled from her thoughts, she's already sitting in the Sheriff's office. Stiles is in the room to, because his father knows he'll just eavesdrop anyway, so what's the point?

"Beth," the Sheriff says, his voice steady, "I need you to tell me exactly how you came across the body."

"After detention, I was going to go to the library. I smelt blood, and I looked around then saw Ricky's body. I called 911 right then, and then I called his girlfriend after because she deserved to know. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I was too late"

"I can vouch for the detention part, Dad. She was in there with me." Beth glances over at Stiles grateful that she has an alibi for at least part of her story.

The Sheriff gives his son a look, rolling his eyes before turning back to Beth. "Do you know anything else about it?"

"On the record, no. That's all I know. I was going to the library then I found him and called 911. I know nothing else."

Sheriff sighs. It was exactly like this when he found her years ago all cut up. He hates that he has to ask, "Off the record?"

"Off the record, I know exactly who did it and why. Sheriff Stilinski, this is something much bigger than a murder. There is someone after me, and you know this. It's the same guy. I thought I had it under control."

Stiles stares shocked at his dad and the girl sitting in front of him. "Wait, you knew about all of it? Why didn't you do anything?"

The man looks at his son with tired eyes, "There's nothing we can do. She can't prove any of it. All we have is her word. On paper we say, it's a cold case. Beth and I came to an agreement. She's told me all that she can tell me without putting me in danger. Though, it is my job-"

"With all do respect, this case isn't your job. It's mine."

Stiles looks shocked at the cold, venomous way the words fly from her lips. The Sheriff looks like it's something he's used to.

"We can help, you know," the Sheriff says calmly.

"John, you can't help with this one. It's bigger than someone trying to hurt me. There's a whole word around this. I will not change my statement at all. I will do everything I can to involve as few people as possible with this problem."

Wait, since when has his father and this girl been on a first name basis? Stiles' mind is running, and he's realizes he probably shouldn't have popped some Adderall before coming over to visit his dad.

"Look, Beth, this has been going on since you started tenth grade. I told your mother I would look out for you."

"Well, you can't look out for me with this. You'll get killed."

When the Sheriff goes to open his mouth, Beth interrupts him. "My mom didn't count on a crazy and murderous psychopath. This is more than just a crazy ex-boyfriend."

Beth looks tortured. Stiles can tell she wants help. She wants someone to hold her hand through this. "There's a world of things out there, and I can't involve you, John. It's too risky; you could die. You have a son to take care of."

Stiles' dad just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You grew up too fast, kid. Go home, get some rest or whatever the hell you want to do. Just be careful, alright?"

Beth nods and stands up. Stiles offers to give her a ride home, in his Jeep which is conveniently parked outside the station. Beth reluctantly accepts.

"Sooo...I really am your mate, huh?"

Beth doesn't look up from her place in the passenger seat. "It doesn't change anything now that you know. You are to avoid me like the plague, and I will do the same. Don't even look my way if you can help it. Trust me, this is for both of our good."

"What about the APUSH project? You and Callan are my partners, you know."

"I'll do it and have Callan get you all the notes for the presentation."

An uncomfortable silence settles over the car. Stiles keeps opening his mouth to say something, only to close it once again. What do you even say to werewolf whom you know is attracted to you on like fifty different level and who tells you to stay away so you don't get killed by a psychopathic ex-boyfriend?

"Thanks, uh, I guess, for, you know, looking out for my safety. Not a lot of the werewolves I know do that, so, um, yeah. It's appreciated."

Beth looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just mean that, you know, they forget I can't do what they do, but you recognize that."

"Well, we've reached my house, so I'm going to leave, and you aren't going to ever speak to me again because your life and the life of your loved ones are at stake, okay?"

Before Stiles can say anything else, Beth grabs her bag and hops out of the jeep. She gently closes the door with a small smile before turning around and going inside. She doesn't look back, and Stiles doesn't know if he wishes she would.

Beth walks into her home, and Derek, Peter, and Isaac still aren't back. So she'll have to break the news to them when they do get back. They've only been pack for a few days, and Beth has already gotten someone killed.

She hears Callan still crying in Valentina's arms in the kitchen, while Patrick sits solemnly on the couch. When Beth walks into the kitchen to finish cleaning, Valentina glares at Beth with all the hatred in the world. If looks could kill, Beth would be six feet under before a millisecond passed.

Beth had gotten home a little after seven, left at seven thirty, was at the station for an hour. It's about 8:30 now, so she heads to her room, grabs her work uniform, and as she runs out the door, she presses a quick kiss and 'I love you' on Patrick's head.


End file.
